Cilan's Inside Story
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: This is an epic Pokemon twist on the Mario RPG: Bowser's Inside Story. After getting a strange mushroom from a boy named Red, Cilan soon starts to inhale everything around him, even his friends and girlfriend! So now the gang; Ash, Kojiro, Pudding, And Juniper have to help Cilan from the inside and find a way out of him, before things go bad... special thanks to Prince drasil!
1. Meeting Cilan and the Weird Mushroom

_**Chapter 1: Meeting Cilan and the Weird Mushroom**_

Oh, hello. You've cought me in the mist of a battle... see that guy over there? Thats an evil version of myself. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Cilan Parlet and as you can see I'm a monkat. Whats a monkat you ask? They're animals that are native to a planet called Magica, where my friend Kojiro Hatoshi is from. These animals are part monkey and part cat. I'll tell you more about them later, for right now, I bet you're wondering how did I wind up in a fight with an evil me? Well, if you have the time, I can tell you, so listen good! It stared a few days ago, I was in trouble for eating most of my girlfriend's food in her palace...

*Flashback starts*

"CILAN!" screamed a boy with a white witch hat, pointy ears, brown hair and eyes, one eye having a shuriken design in it, glasses, a black butten up top, white t-shirt underneath, blue pants and gray shoes. "I'm up..." mutters a green talking monkat, known as Cilan. He got up and put on his hooded and sleeveless jumpsuit, then ties his long hair into a long ponytail. Lastly, he heads downstairs, to come face to face with his friend, who was peed off. "Whats up, Koji?" Cilan asked. "What did we tell you about eating all the food?" "Um... I forgot..." Kojiro then face palms. "Go and buy some more, before I get violent with you..." he threatened. At that, Cilan grabbed a shopping bag and ran off.

Just then, another boy came in with long raven black hair, brown eyes, and bolt marks under his cheeks. "Do you have to threaten him? You know he is the youngest one in the group, an-" but he was cut off by Kojiro. "And hes the most gluttonus" he finished. "But still..." "Ash, he raids our food supply when we're not looking, I have to be tough on him sometimes" he replied. "I just don't want you to hurt him... hes very sensive after all..." Ash says. "But I suppose he could learn a lesson from all this." "Glad you think so too, Ash" said Kojiro. Soon, a woman with light brown hair, cyan eyes, and a white lab coat walks in. "Wheres Cilan?" she asked. "Hes out to the store, since he raided the food stock again..." Kojiro mutters. "I see" the lady replies. "How are you today Professer Juniper" Ash asked. "I'm good, just helping Pudding tity up her castle" said Juniper. "I see" Ash says.

Meanwhile Cilan was walking to the store, feeling a bit sad, which was evident by his ears lying flat against his head and his tail dragging behind him. "I don't feel loved anymore... Kojiro hates me... I can tell... I should just run away, crawl under a rock, and die..." he mutters, tears slowly forming in his eyes. He continues to walk, when some boy walks up to him. "Hello, are you having a bad day?" he asked. Cilan mearly nodded. "Well today is your lucky day! I have a special treat just for you, that'll make you awesome, cool, and very liekable" the dude said pulling out a strange mushroom. At this, the monkat perked up. "Really? I'll be loveable again?" "I say to you no lies!" Cilan took the odd shroom, but then looked at the red eyed dude. "I didn't even buy anything yet..." "Oh-no, I'm just giving them away, and you my friend, got the last one!" "Oh well thanks! By the way whats your name?" Cilan asked. "I'm Red, and now I must be going, enjoy your treat!" replies Red, as he takes off. "Guess he had other things to do... oh well, guess I'll eat this mushroom he gave me" the monkat replies, while scarfing down the shroom.

Then, thats when things got weird, for soon Cilan started inhaling everything around him! Boxes that people were carring, food from stands in the park, you name it, it got sucked in and went right down to his stomach. After about 15 minutes of this, The monkat prince managed to stop. "Oh man... I don't feel so good all of a sudden..." he mutters, giving his belly a rub. Then, thats when it dawned on him that looked preggers... again! "Oh Arceus no... not again... I've gotta get home..." he said, as he tries to stand, but can't cause of the pain. Looks liek hes walking home on all fours. Soon, Cilan starts to head for home, slowly but surely. "I only hope Ash and Koji don't be mad at me..." he says, walking slowly towards his girlfriend's palace...


	2. The Incident

_**Chapter Two: The Incident**_

Back home, Cilan clutched his stomach in pain. Ash soon came in. "Cilan, what are you doing? You've gotta go to the store, remember?" he asked his green-haired friend. "Stomach... hurts..." the connoisseur replied in agony. "I see." Ash answered, and began to walk away, but soon, turned back to the monkat, a suspicious look on his face. "Wait a minute! You're just acting like your stomach hurts so you can get out of going to the store!" he reprimanded, not noticing the fact that he look pregnant.

Soon, Pudding and Kojiro came in. "What's going on?" Kojiro asked "Cilan's trying to fake a stomachache so he can get out of going to the store." Ash muttered angrily. "Is that true, Cilan?" the Magian Prince asked, to which Cilan shook his head. Pudding soon got angry. "Hey, lay off! If he's got a stomachache, let him rest!" she growled at Ash, to which Professor Juniper nodded in agreement. Cilan soon prepared to do so... when all of the sudden, he started inhaling everything again!

The group, seeing this, grabbed onto something to keep from being sucked in... but to no avail, as they were eventually sucked up by their friend. After all of that, Cilan passed out, tired and in pain. Soon, two familiar figures came in; Red and Kyouhei. "Perfect... just as planned! Kyouhei! Get rid of the monkat!" Red demanded, to which Kyouhei nodded, picking up the unconscious monkat and walking off.

Kojiro slowly awoke as a drop of something hit his face. He scanned his surroundings; some sort of cavern that had red, fleshy walls with vein-like things running along them. The floor felt squishy and wet. This was unlike any cavern he had been in before. The prince got up and began to explore the cavern. Soon, he came across what appeared to be a small blood cell with eyes. "Um... hello?" he said to it, to which it looked at him. "Hey, you're not like other globins I've seen." the cell responded. "Globins?" Kojiro asked. "Yes. I am what is called an Emoglobin. We are sentient cells that live inside our Cilan-ish host." it responded.

"Cilan-ish host?" the prince pondered to himself before remembering what happened. "Oh, dear god. I'm INSIDE Cilan!" he said to himself with a panicked expression on his face."I take it you're from the outside." the Emoglobin said to him. "Yes. I was sucked in here, alongside a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin, a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and bolt marks under his eyes, and a woman with light-brown hair and cyan eyes. Have you seen them?" Kojiro asked the cell. "I have not seen the black-haired girl, but the other two are up ahead." the Emoglobin told him. "Thanks!" Kojiro responded before heading further into the cavernous area that was Cilan.

After a while, he came across Ash, fighting off strange, bacteria-like monsters. "Hang on, Ash! I'm coming!" the prince said as he got out Divine Scepter, then started slashing through the monsters. Ash, seeing Kojiro, nodded, and began slashing through the monsters with his own sword. After a while, they had finished before hearing muffled yelling. They looked above to see Professor Juniper, her head trapped inside some jellyfish-like thing. Ash quickly blushed, nosebled, and covered his eyes, preventing him from seeing up her skirt. "Really? Ash, you fucking pervert." Kojiro muttered as he got Aurea down from the ceiling.

"Thanks." Juniper responded before noticing Ash. She wondered why his nose was bleeding, before figuring it out. "Was he... looking up my skirt?" she exclaimed, bewildered. "I didn't see anything. Why do you think I'm covering my eyes?" Ash responded, trying to surpress the pervert in him.

And so, the group continued forward, looking for a way out... that didn't involve the back door...


	3. Navagating through the Cave! Vs Kyouhei

_**Chapter 3: Navagating Through the Cave! Enter Kyouhei Round 1!**_

While the group was walking, Kojiro explained what has happened. "WHAT? WE'RE IN CILAN'S BODY?" exclaimed Ash in shock. "Yes we are..." said Koji sadly. "I wonder why he's so quiet though..." wonders the professor. "He might be asleep and doesn't know he inhaled us." replies the Magian prince. The group continues on, and soon come to a room that has all the things that Cilan inhaled before them. "Whats all this?" Ash asked. "It must be all the stuff that made him sick after he inhaled it..." Kojiro was poking around at all the stuff as he said this. Meanwhile Juniper thinks she found something else. "Hey guys, I think I found an exit!" she exclaimed. Koji and Ash follow her, and sure enough the exit leads them out of the "Trash Pit". Where do they go now? Well, since Pudding wasn't there, they head to the next area called the "Funny Bone"...

In the Funny Bone, Juniper notices something strange and signals Koji and Ash to follow her. Soon, they come across a nerve of some sort... "What is this?" asks Koji. "This, to me, looks liek Cilan's major nerve... if we could hit it with something, we could probably wake him up." Juniper concluded. Thats when Ash gets a sneaky look and turns his sward into a hammer and whacks the nerve...

"YEEEEEOOOWWWW!" screams a certain monkat prince, upon waking up. He then looks around, as Ash whacks his nerve again, causing more pain. "Oh God... what the hell did I eat... that's some major pain going on down there..." Cilan moans, clutching his stomach once more.

Meanwhile, Koji smirks. "That got him up..." "Just let me do the talking now" says Juniper, which the two boys nodded in agreement. She then disquised her voice; "Hey, can you hear me?" she called. At that Cilan looks around woundering where the voice was coming from. "Don't bother looking for me, I'm inside your body!" The monkat soon looked horrified. "Inside me...?" "Yes, do you remember anything that happened at Pudding's castle?" Cilan began to think. "Hmm, I woke up, Koji threatened me if i didn't go and get more food, I met some boy named Red, and I ate this weird mushroom he gave me and it made me sick..." he recalled the best way he could. "I don't remember anything after that..." At hearing this Juniper smirked and looked at Koji and Ash. "This is really lucky! Lets not tell him he inhaled us yet." she whispered. Then something dawns on Cilan. "Hey, your voice sounds familer, do I know you?" he asked. The professor soon got nervous. "Um... maybe I should explain who I am later, but to change the subject where are you now?" cilan soon looked around at his surroundings. He was in a cave of some sort. "In a cave..." he says timidly. "Well, why don't you try to find your way out?" At that, Cilan got irked. "I was just gonna do that, genius!" "Ok ok, no need to get snappy!" she says, as she looks at Ash and Koji. "We'll let him do his thing for a while" Juniper told the two, to which they nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Cilan was seraching for a way out of the cave, when he came across Red... yet again. "Hey, I know you! You're the one that gave me the mushroom!" he says. At this Red smirks. "And you are the one who is correct. I hope you lieked the treat I invented." "Hell no! That thing gave me a killer stomachache!" said Cilan getting irked. "Ah yes, the Vaccum Shroom. Such a tasty treat, for a stupid animal." Red said. Cilan was getting more and more pissed by the second. "Hey pal, I dunno what your beef is with me, but I can have you arrested and thrown in the dungeon... so you better back off!" Red just chuckles. "Whats so funny?" "You mean the monkat palace? You might as well say goodbye to it, cause soon I will be turning it into my personal headquarters!" says the cheating trainer. "HEY PAWS OF MY PALACE!" Cilan was on the verge of loosing his temper at this point. Red then walks up to him and flicks him on the nose. "Give up! Theres no way a gluttonus prince of monkey-cats can stop me! I'LL BE THE NEW RULER OF THE POKEVERSE! and now I think you should sleep more! Kyouhei! Put this monkat back to sleep!" Red commaned.

Soon, Kyouhei comes ready to kick butt. Cilan takes a fighting stance. "You think you can beat me? BRING IT!" he yells, and the fight happens. Things got off to an easy start with Cilan landing a few punches, but it got worse when Kyouhei body slamed him, causing him to feel very sluggish, to which he blamed the mushroom for.

Kyouhei then laughs. "You are most weak. Hone your skills and maybe we'll fight again" as he said this he walked off. After a few minutes, Cilan was ok again and called out to the voice in his gut. "Yes, yes, I hear you. Sounds liek Red is taking over..." Juinper said, in her high pitched voice. "The dude is taking over my castle I gotta get it back!" he states as he heads to the cave's exit, but Juniper stops him. "No, head for Pudding's castle! We have to go there!" "Hell no! I'm going to my castle and thats final!" Cilan shouted. At that, Juniper was at a loss of words... she had never heard Cilan so mad before... "Ok, do what you must..." she finally said, looking at the other two grimly.

Soon, Cilan was on the move again and eventually made it out of the cave. What awaited him outside of the cave? Only the next chapter will tell...


	4. Meeting Monsieur Brock

_**Chapter Four: Meeting Monsieur Brock**_

After exiting the cave he was lost in, Cilan found himself on a beach. "Huh... a beach. I wonder if there's any fruit around..." he pondered to himself before spotting a pineapple. Using his claws, he peeled the fruit, then took a bite out of it. "Ugh. Why are you eating at a time like this?" Professor Juniper, in her Chippy voice, called out. "But I'm hungry!" Cilan whined in response. Soon, he finally put the fruit down, and began to explore.

Soon, he heard a cry for help. He turned his head to see a fellow with brown, spiky hair, eyes that appear as if closed, and dark skin. He was stranded on a large island that floated on the water. "Help moi! I am trapped on zis island!" the man called for help. Cilan thought for a second. "Hmm... I really should... but on the other hand, I need to get to the Monkat Palace!" he pondered to himself before walking off.

"Wait! If you help moi, I vill give you ze present!" the french-accented fellow called out. Soon, Cilan came back. "A present, you say?" the monkat prince asked. "Ah, it seems I have piqued your interest, no? I vill give you ze new power!" the man called. Soon, Cilan grabbed the rope that the island was tethered to, and began to pull on it.

Meanwhile, inside Cilan, the group found themselves inside his arms, where there was a strange muscle that was glowing, as well as a cannon-like structure. "Weird. It's like it wants us to interact with it." Kojiro said to himself, before tapping on the cannon and stepping back. Ash took a similar distance as the cannon began to fire energy balls that slowly approached them. Ash and Kojiro quickly swatted them away with their swords... and they hit the muscle, which slightly grew.

"Weird. It seems hitting the muscle with those energy pellets gives it a boost. Keep it up!" Aurea told them. Soon, the cannon fired the pellets in a sort of rhythm, to which the two hit them matching the rhythm. After a while, the muscle had grown quite large.

Outside, Cilan suddenly yanked the island to the shore, sending the man flying, then faceplanting into the shore next to him. Soon, he got up. "My, what amazing strength you have, Monsieur Monkat Bits! Vell, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Monsieur Brock." he told the monkat prince. "The name's Cilan. It's a pleasure. Now, about that power..." Cilan responded.

"Ah, yes! Here it is!" Brock responded as he gave him a block. Cilan then held the block up victoriously. After a while of doing so, he went back to his normal posture. "So... what does this do, exactly?" he asked the block collector. "Ah, yes! It allows ze Monsieur Monkat Bits to inhale enemies! Here! Test it on me!" the French-accented man told him.

"I dunno..." Cilan was cautious. He didn't wanna trap Brock inside of him. "Do not worry! I can climb back up!" Brock responded. "Alright, then." Cilan added, as he inhaled Brock with ease. Inside, Brock landed inside the room the group was currently in. "Ah! What is zis? Smaller Monsieurs and a Madam inside Monsieur Monkat Bits!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Don't ask." Ash responded flatly. "Alright. I won't." Brock added as he climbed up out of Cilan's body, growing to normal size as he reached the outside world. "Zat was excellent! Use zat power well." he told Cilan. "I will! Thanks!" Cilan responded before heading further into a small jungle on the beach.

Soon, he reached a statue with pipes for arms. "What's this? It's a statue, but what's it of?" Cilan pondered. Juniper, hearing this, gave her guess. "It must be of some hero that was once there." she told him in her Chippy voice. Soon, the monkat got angry. "A hero? And it's not me?" he exclaimed before he started to beat the statue up. "Cilan! No violence!" Aurea told him. Soon, a flying saucer with an intercom speaker on it came in.

"Hahaha! Stupid monkat! You will never reach your palace!" Red's voice came out of the speaker. Cilan soon growled. "What do you want?" he spat. "I just wanted to mock you. HAHAHA! I HAVE CHORTLES!" Red told him before the saucer flew off. Soon, the statue began to rumble. Soon, it came to life!

And so begins the battle between Cilan and the statue...


End file.
